Mr. Frosty
|ability=Freeze, Ice |category=Mid-boss, Enemy |point value = 1710 |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork}} Mr. Frosty is a mid-boss in many ''Kirby'' games. He resembles a tuskless walrus with light blue cheeks, dark blue overalls, blue feet and white fur. He made his debut in Kirby's Adventure. Inhaling him grants Kirby either the Ice or Freeze Copy Ability, depending on the game. Being a creature of ice, abilities with the Fire element do much more damage in battle and can defeat him more quickly. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's Adventure marked Mr. Frosty's first appearance. Mr. Frosty uses two attacks: charging at Kirby, and preparing and tossing a block of ice at him. In Orange Ocean, there is a room where two Mr. Frostys are fought. In this game, Kirby gets the Freeze ability from Mr. Frosty. Mr. Frosty appears in the Ice Cream Island Arena, using a green alternate palette and green ice blocks. ''Kirby's Pinball Land In this game, Mr. Frosty resides in Poppy Brothers' Land. He stands in the middle of the screen on the bottom stage, with the name 'FROSTY' written below him. He poses no threat to Kirby, but instead helps the hero. Each time Kirby hits him, a letter of his name will light up; once his full name his lit up, Kirby can bound into his arms. As Mr. Frosty swings him around, the player can launch in the direction Mr. Frosty is facing by pressing A. This serves as a helpful way to get onto the middle stage. Oddly, every time Kirby hits him, his overalls fall down, exposing his belly button. He quickly pulls them back up after being hit. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Mr. Frosty appears in this game similarly as he had in in ''Kirby's Adventure, except that when inhaled, Kirby is granted the Ice ability instead of the Freeze ability due to the replacement of Freeze with Ice in this game. ''Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Frosty appears in the sixth stage on the fourth room, guarding the Warp Star. After Kirby gets onto the star, he has to fight Mr. Frosty. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Mr. Frosty reappears with the same tactics as he had in Kirby's Dream Land 2, with one exception: he gains the ability to grab Kirby, stuff him into his mouth, and spit him out, dealing damage. He still gives Ice when inhaled. In this game, however, Mr. Frosty is more spontaneous in his movements, making him slightly harder to defeat. Mr. Frosty has 100 hit points, making him one of the weaker mid-bosses. For the first time in the series, he is weak to Fire-based attacks. ''Kirby's Air Ride ]] Mr. Frosty was slated to appear in ''Kirby's Air Ride before the game's cancellation. He does not appear in the GameCube version. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror In ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Mr. Frosty's name was mistranslated/misspelled as Mr. Flosty. He is still mostly the same as he was in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This time however, he will sometimes throw a huge block of ice that can only be inhaled with a Super Inhale. Also, Mr. Frosty retains his swallow-and-spit technique from Kirby Super Star. Mr. Frosty still gives Ice when inhaled. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Mr. Frosty's tactics and appearance have not changed since ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. ''Kirby Mass Attack Mr. Frosty does not appear in the main game. However, he appears in the sub-game Kirby Quest, in rounds 26 and 38. He is accompanied by two Oohroos and two Ice Noserunts, respectively. He has the same sprites and attacks as in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, with a slight change in color. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Mr. Frosty again appears as a mid-boss in this game. While he uses some of the same old attacks, he has new techniques such as one resembling the Ice Sprinkle attack. He is again weak to fire-based attacks. Kirby: Planet Robobot Mr. Frosty is slated to appear in this game. His appearance, however, is limited to the new mode, Team Kirby Clash, where he acts as the second stage's boss. In the Anime Mr. Frosty also has a small cameo appearance in the anime episode Cowardly Creature. When Phan Phan escapes, Customer Service turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. However, Customer Service says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School." Mr. Frosty is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Yaban, is a member of the Flower Class, which is the weakest of the whole school, which is ironic seeing that he's the only mid-boss in the whole school (excluding Jukid, who only appears in only two games, who is also only one level above Mr. Frosty). He is shown riding precariously on top of a unicycle. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Trivia *Although Mr. Frosty had no physical appearances in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, he made a small cameo in one of the paintings painted by Paint Roller in the sub-game Paint Panic. *Mr. Frosty's earlier sprites bear some resemblance to Roly-Poly but no evidence supports any form of relationship between the two. *In the English version of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Mr. Frosty's name has a typo and is spelled as "Mr. Flosty," with an L in place of the second R in his name. Artwork KA Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:NiDL_Frosty.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KSqSq Mr. Frosty artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KA Mr Flosty.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 7.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Mr._Frosty_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) Toy Box Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB arranging balls 1.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Arranging Balls) EE Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KTnT_Mr._Frosty.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412615670376.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412616007216.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Mr_Frosty_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KQ Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD_Frosty.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Stone HAL.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Mr. Frosty DX) MrFrostyKPR.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites KA Mr. Frosty sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KPL Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Mr Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Mini Mr. Frosty) KTB Mr. Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Arranging Balls) Image:MrfrostyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KTnT Mr. Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiD Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Image:MrfrostyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' / Kirby Mass Attack KSSU Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palettes) de:Dr. Eisbart fr:Frigor Efik it:Dadopagos ja:Mr.フロスティ Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Freeze Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot